Kazuki: Atarashī densetsu
by BlackTiger21
Summary: Después de sacrificarse en la guerra, Naruto se ve transportado a otro mundo, sin lugar a donde volver naruto volvera a tener su vida en este mundo, ¿superara el dolor?, ¿encontrara la felicidad? y ¿el amor? Crossover Naruto x Soul Eater, anteriormente conocida como Naruto: el técnico de Shibusen
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, he cambiado bastante esta historia, le cambie el titulo, un poco del prologo y dejare el emparejamiento indeciso, eh leído mas y ahora intentare crear yo, después de mi fiasco con el nuevo rikudo, espero les guste**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Prologo

la cuarta guerra ninja, el fin de una época y el comienzo de otra, esta guerra era diferente, las otras trataban de encontrar la supremacía de un pueblo, pero esta no, esta solo quería la supuesta paz de un ser loco y retorcido, muchos valientes murieron en el camino de la paz, pero hubo un sacrificio que salvo al mundo, el sacrificio de el chico de la profecía, del shinobi no kami, del salvador del mundo, Uzumaki Naruto, pero rememoremos el pasado, en la última batalla, hace ochocientos años...

El salvador del mundo estaba varado en la guerra, por fin con la ayuda de sus amigos lograron vencer a madara, después de que óbito revivió a todos las personas que murieron por su culpa, básicamente todo era perfecto de no ser por el colosal monstruo de diez colas, un ojo Rinne Sharingan y su casi inagotable cantidad de energía.

Con la ayuda de los antiguos hokages y el chakra completo del kyuubi lograron sacar a madara de la maldición del odio, si al parecer la maldición del odio, es una maldición que se lleva cuando consigues la última fase del Sharingan, al liberar a madara revivieron al ser que quería paz, al Uchiha que el primer Hokage conoció y que fue controlado por zetsu negro, ahora se había logrado deshacer cualquier tipo de control sobre el Uchiha

Sin embargo kaguya otsutsuki ya había revivido, al rubio solo le quedaba una opción, que fue difícil de escoger ya que renunciaría a todo lo que conocía, la opción era con la ayuda de los hokages, madara y los Bijuu recién liberado ocupar una versión mas difícil del Shiki Fuin, el cual era mucho más costoso y complicado, era el ketteitekina kitte (sello definitivo), que consistía en venderle un alma pura, un alma muy rara, al shinigami y mandar al juba a un lugar donde no importa lo fuerte que seas la gravedad te eliminara: el sol

Era la única opción y con eso la paz que tanto deseaba Jiraiya se cumpliría "creo que es lo único que me queda por hacer" dicho esto empezaron a trazar los sellos, pero hubo un pequeño error que cambiaría la historia del mundo, pero no este mundo, sabiendo que la única alma completamente pura en el mundo pertenece a quien otro que el auto proclamado Hokage naranja de konoha, El salvador del mundo, Uzumaki Naruto.

De la sombra del juubi se formo la figura del shinigami, pero este no era el del Shiki Fuin era diferente era negro y con una máscara un tanto tenebrosa (shinigami de hace 800 años) y todos podían verlo, el único no sorprendido fue el rubio, quien creyó que era su nueva apariencia, al parecer la idiotez no se quita con la guerra, pero aun así el rubio alzo la palabra "shinigami-sama por favor le daré mi alma para poder destruir al diez colas y enviarlo al sol" grito el rubio al confundido dios de la muerte, hace cinco minutos estaba peleando contra la mayor amenaza del mundo y ahora aquí estaba, dudo un poco de hacerlo pero algo le decía que era necesario y ese chico les ayudaría a vencer al kishin, que tanto dolor causo, y sigue causando.

El juubi rugía, ondeando sus colas con el viento, emanaba poder, pero el poder no es nada si no sabes utilizarlo, por eso estaba perdido. El dios de la muerte agrando sus manos y tomo su guadaña, con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de la alianza que hizo de distracción, logro tomar el alma del juubi y enviarla directo al sol, su cuerpo en tanto se dividió automáticamente en los 8 Bijuu que estaban atrapados dentro de la bestia, que rápidamente se auto-sellaron dentro de su salvador rubio, quien se conmociono al instante, pero sin perder el tiempo el dios de la muerte exigió su paga "mortal tu alma me pertenece" exclamo la imponente figura conmocionando a todos por el hecho de que su salvador se sacrificaría por el mundo, dicho esto sello el alma del chico en una guadaña muy especial, sin sacar a las bestias con cola del chico " espero logren la paz chicos" con una de sus típicas sonrisas se despidió con sus últimas palabras del que sería conocido como el ultimo shinobi no kami, Naruto Namikaze.

pasado tiempo de eso en el mundo shinobi después de que el alma de Naruto se fuera, Hinata lloraba abrazándose a sí misma por el hecho de perder su único amor "¿¡POR QUE!?" gritaba la aludida con todo el dolor de su corazón siendo reconfortada por un lloroso hiashi Hyuuga en un intento de calmar a si hija, sakura lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, sus ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de vida que gritaban que iba a ser Hokage, que salvaron a muchos del sufrimiento y del dolor, ahora eran opacos, sin ninguna emoción en ellos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que por su idiotez y sed de venganza perdió al que lo consideraba su hermano y mejor amigo, de seguro Itachi estaría decepcionado, pensó el cerrando con fuerza sus ojos

"no, no puede ser, Naruto por favor volveré a la aldea pero vuelve por favor" agitando al rubio mientras soltaba una lagrima traicionera, el resto de konoha no estaba completamente bien "después de tantos golpes y ojos cargados con odio, nos salvo, sin pedir nada a cambio" comentaban llorando por la pérdida de su rubio salvador, Tsunade estaba atormentándose sola con la muerte de su nieto adoptivo "dan, nawaki y ahora Naruto, es que acaso en verdad no puedo querer a nadie" dicho esto lloraba siendo consolada por su abuelo hashirama que veía como el sacrificio y última voluntad del chico se ignorarían de no hacerse algo pronto, madara se sentía como un idiota por hacer lo que hizo, solo por ser tan débil y ser controlado por un loco

Gaara lloraba la muerte de su primer amigo, Sai quien desde que danzo murió era libre, lloraba por perder de nuevo a sus seres queridos como shin y Naruto, los demás novatos de konoha lloraban desahogando el dolor de su alma, al igual que la alianza shinobi. Minato lloraba la muerte de su hijo, el sufría, pero entendía el sacrificio de su hijo "¡alianza shinobi!" grito llamando la atención de todo el mundo "¡mi hijo no quería verlos sufrir, el los salvo para que vivan la paz que tanto añoraba Jiraiya-sensei, para que vivan con su gente preciosa, lloren por él, pero recuerden su legado y cumplan su sueño!" soltando una solitaria lagrima y un ahogado sollozo, los shinobi empezaban a entender el sacrificio de Naruto, de repente se vio la imagen de Naruto sonriendo en el cielo, con una de sus típicas sonrisas

"definitivamente el ninja n°1 en sorprender a la gente" Kakashi comento dejando de llorar por la pérdida de su alumno cabeza hueca "¡este día cayo el nuevo kami no shinobi!" grito hashirama a todo pulmón "recuérdenlo" dicho esto él, los hokages, madara y óbito desaparecían por todos sus pecados en el mundo y por alcanzar el tiempo límite en el mundo humano, ahí empezó la nueva época de paz y prosperidad de la alianza shinobi, que no tardaría en tener nuevos miembros, una época gloriosa, pero la muerte es un obstáculo, que solo el rubio puede superar

Ajenos a esto el shinigami y el rubio volvieron al mundo de soul, para enfrentar la nueva amenaza, pero por más que el shinigami trato de sacar el alma del rubio de su guadaña no pudo lograrlo, ni siquiera años después lo logro, solo que cada cien años una grieta aparecía en el filo de la guadaña, para el esto no aseguraba nada bueno, pero algo es seguro:

Una nueva leyenda ha vuelto a nacer y el chico de la profecía tiene una misión que cumplir

* * *

 **Espero les guste este prologo modificado, perdón si hay incoherencias muy grandes, por cierto Naruto, se cambiara el nombre, para dejar atrás su pasado, pero yo lo cambiare porque me suena raro algo así:**

 **"naruto-kun hagamos la resonancia del alma" pronunciaba tsubaki al rubio, y Naruto blandió la guadaña**

 **perdón si no les gusta pero bueno que se le va a hacer, por cierto el emparejamiento es indeciso, así que los dejare con la duda, será Maka, o Tsubaki, hasta puede ser Blair, tal vez Liz o incluso medusa, solo algo es seguro, y es que no creo que sea un Harem**

 **Adiós, se despide el gran y todopoderosa Black-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa de seguro se muchos se preguntaran ¿por qué no he subido capítulos en un mes?, y aun que ya lo dije en mi otro fic, a decir verdad eh estado horriblemente ocupado, en serio lo siento por eso pero que se le va a hacer si mis profesores me fijan las pruebas entre junio y julio, me mandan trabajos largos y pajeros, pero por muy de coña que es no puedo hacer nada, ahora una pequeña ayudita ¿qué coña quiere decir Atarashi Densetsu? y ¿Quién o qué es kazuki?, pues la verdad atarashi densetsu significa Nueva leyenda, representando el hecho que Naruto tiene una nueva vida y que forjara su propio destino, y Kazuki es… lo siento deben de ver el capitulo para entenderlo**

 **AQUÍ VA MI OBRA MAESTRA**

 **No me pertenece ni Naruto, ni soul eater de ser así… digamos que todos estaríamos en un charco de nuestra propia sangre de nariz**

"un alma sana…" humano, alma hablando

-…habita en una mente sana…- humano, alma pensando

"…y en un cuerpo sano…"alma en forma arma hablando

-...tu alma es mía-alma en forma arma pensando

 **-Witch Hunter -** ataque

 **-Despertar y un nuevo mañana-**

 **-¡Viviré por ellos!-**

800 años después del sacrificio de Naruto

No encontramos en el mundo de soul eater, era un hermoso día en shibusen, la escuela de shinigami-sama, que se formo para evitar el renacimiento de un kishin y el caos que eso conllevaría, y dado que shinigami ato su alma al suelo de la ciudad de la muerte no los podía defender de amenazas exteriores, con ese propósito empezó a entrenar nuevos técnicos y armas que buscan la sincronía de sus almas con el propósito de devorar huevos de kishin y volverse una Death Scythe en el caso de ser un arma, y creo que ayudar a su compañero a hacerse más poderos para proteger su hogar, en caso del técnico

Pero a shinigami durante 800 años lo atormento una pregunta y esta no tenía que ver con asura, si no de que sucedió hace tanto tiempo que lo llevo a sellar el alma de aquel chico en la guadaña, era curioso esa arma, en la que sello al chico, era normal, no era su compañero, sin embargo cada cien años el arma se agrietaba y por más que el enmascarado lo intentaba no podía repararla, cuando fundía el metal, el liquido era absorbido y dejaba a la vista las grietas, cuando su Death Scythe más fuerte, Spirit, trato de romperla, ni un rasguño le hiso, y hoy se cumplían los 100 años de la última vez que se agrieto y contemplaba en su sala la ya mencionada guadaña

Cuando el reloj marco las 12 de la noche una grieta se hizo, iba del mango al centro de la guadaña y ahí el shinigami se dio cuenta de algo, ¡todas las grietas coincidían! Como en 800 años no se dio cuenta, pero sin tiempo para sorprenderse el arma soltó un PUF y se destrozo ante la mirada atónita de el enmascarado, estaba aterrado no solo separo a un chico de su familia y amigos por tantos años y ahora lo mato, era horrible, pero de repente sintió una gran liberación de energía y un destello de luz, la energía parecía de un alma, pero a la vez diferente, aun así solo atraería a sus más poderosos subordinados, por así decirles, aun con el hecho de que su sala estaba completamente aparte de la escuela. Sin previo aviso aparecieron unos agitados Spirit y Franken Stein, seguido de cerca por Kami (madre de maka) que vinieron creyendo que paso lo inevitable, apareció un kishin

Rápidamente Spirit se transformo y paso a manos de su esposa que estaba a punto de atacar a la fuente de la luz, pero de la nada un chico de unos 16-17 años de edad desmayado suspendido en el aire, era rubio y de ojos azules, cuando Kami lo iba a destruir creyendo que era un kishin, shinigami se interpuso "tranquila kami" respondió parándola con su súper gigante mano (quiero una de esas)

"pero shinigami-sama acaso el no es un kishin?" pregunto preocupada la castaña por la seguridad de su hogar y su amada hija Maka, que estaba en la tierna edad de 5 años, me desvié un poco

"no lo es, es que, es como decirlo…" trataba de explicar el dios de la muerte agitando sus manos hacia los lado confundiendo a los analíticos trabajadores del mismo, que se encontraban expectantes, excepto por el loco del tornillo que trataba de conectar puntos

"oji-san mas ramen por favor" balbuceaba en sueños el rubio sacándole una gota estilo anime a todos los presentes, adiós quedaron las sospechas de que era un ser todo poderoso con ansias de poder, aunque ahora que lo pienso ahí villanos muy ridículos en el mundo, después de una risas nerviosas el shinigami explico

"recuerdan cuando les hable sobre algo muy extraño durante la batalla contra el kishin" recibiendo una afirmativa de todos continuo su explicación acompañada de efectos de manos "cuando estábamos en plena batalla desaparecí de esta dimensión" sorprendiendo a todos por tal hecho, ósea quien coña es lo suficientemente poderoso para desaparecer al shinigami? JODER al shinigami "con los años de investigación me di cuenta que aquel niño de aquí me invoco en su mundo, que no ocupaba las resonancias del alma, si no una energía que podía igualar a la nuestra y este chico no solo me invoco, si no que tenia muchísima energía de su mundo" señalando a Naruto, que por cierto babeaba como si degustara su ramen "el me pidió que enviara a un monstruo, al que le llamo juubi al sol, a cambio de su alma"

"porque haría eso" pregunto Spirit ya en su forma humana, sorprendido por el acto del rubio, al igual que casi todos los presentes, juraría que se escucharon redobles de tambores en la sala

"por lo que vi todos peleaban contra ese monstruo, y el "juubi" mato a muchísimas personas de formas horribles, cuando llegue habían cadáveres por doquier, secos como pasas" respondió death, mostrando algo poco común en el, seriedad, mierda algo grave está pasando, mira que shinigami-sama hable en serio es raro, (técnica secreta: gota estilo anime desproporcionalmente grande)

"en ese caso este chico está lleno de valor, mira que sacrificar todo por la gente que ama merece respeto" comento Stein lleno de un profundo respeto y un poco de cómo decirlo ¿interes? –me pregunto si sus entrañas serán diferentes a lo normal, tal vez debería cambiar de sujeto de prueba- pensó con una desquiciada sonrisa asustando a todos, por alguna extraña razón todos tenían pena por el rubio y el pervert… dígase Spirit se sentía aliviado, como si perdiera una gran carga.

"pero eso no explica el por qué este aquí" pregunto Kami analítica, después de todo que coña hace aquí un héroe rubio de ojos azules, azules como el mar, tan profundos y llenos de vida… sacudió su cabeza para eliminar sus pensamientos de enamorada, algo que no paso desapercibido tal vez por su ¿rubor?, pero que carajo Naruto tiene como 15 minutos en un nuevo mundo y ya está ligando inconscientemente

"mira su alma Stein" ordeno shinigami-sama con rostro severo… me acorde que ocupa mascara… con mascara severa (EXCELENTE), sin objetar a su líder Stein vio el alma de Naruto y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, su alma en si era naranja y con su típico peinado rubio desordenado, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero era muy grande y en su estomago habitaba el alma de nueve criaturas diferentes: un mapache, un gato, una tortuga, un mono, un… etto…. ¿caballo delfín?, también una babosa, un escarabajo, un TOROPULPOVACA… creo y un zorro, cada uno con colas que van del uno al nueve, pero ha de ser imposible tener más de un alma en un cuerpo, excepto que tuvieras ayuda de una bruja

"el chico tiene un alma enorme irradia felicidad y deseo de proteger a su gente preciosa" respondió el científico loco con expresión aburrida, a lo que todos miraron en shock, excepto death que estaba preocupado por asuntos relacionados con el rubio

"lo traje porque creí con su deseo de proteger y todo su poder nos ayudaría en la batalla contra asura, es por eso que lo traje aquí, dentro de una guadaña normal para que su cuerpo no se destruyera en millones de pedacitos" haciendo gestos con las manos, sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos (dígase Spirit y Kami), que un ser todopoderoso te diga que eres de ayuda contra una de las peores amenazas del mundo es algo a considerar "pero nunca lo pude sacar de la guadaña solo que cada cien años una grieta se formaba y temí que desapareciera" respondió death triste mirando hacia el suelo, avergonzado de no poder devolverle su vida normal al rubio Namikaze

"creo que su alma estuvo recuperando todo su poder" dijo analíticamente científico girando el tornillo enterrado en su cabeza (una escena normal)"al cambiar de dimensión su alma a de haber quedado débil, ya que según entiendo habitaba en un mundo con otra fuente de energía y ocupo estos años para intercambiar su colosal cantidad de energía" todos comprendieron la posibilidad "pero hay un problema mayor que eso" dijo intrigando a los demás en la sala, excepto a Death "como dije el tiene un ferviente deseo de proteger a sus amigos" recibiendo afirmativas "si el tiempo en su mundo corre igual que aquí, todos sus amigos fallecieron" dijo triste entendiendo la soledad del ninja rubio haciendo que Kami se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, y entristeciendo visiblemente a todos por el destino de aquel que perdió a sus seres queridos sin poder evitarlo

"sin contar que su alma guarda una gran tristeza y soledad" relato shinigami, incluso el se había dado cuenta de todo lo que contenía el alma de Naruto, ahora el niño se encontraba solo, sin amigos, sin familia y sin un hogar

"pobre chico" susurro Spirit, sin dar tiempo para sorprenderse de repente la misma luz de antes empezó a llenar la sala, al tocar el cuerpo del rubio que estaba flotando este se encogió y quedo como el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años más o menos, excepto por que el pelo rubio del chico cambio a color plateado puro con mechones rojo intenso, un color bastante particular para el joven, a pesar de tener los ojos entrecerrados si uno se ponía a observar bien los ojos del chico eran de un color morado, morado con patrones de onda, que diablos le paso, ese era el pensamiento común, a pesar de que shinigami-sama vio esos ojos en Madara, cuando visito el mundo shinobi "al parecer su cuerpo no se ha adaptado todavía" respondió el shinigami a las nacientes dudas de todos

De repente el cuerpo del ahora peli plateado cayó al suelo como si de un saco de plomo se tratase, al caer provoco que todos fijaran nuevamente su atención en él y corrieran en su ayuda, inesperado era para todos que abriera un ojo, un ojo morado y anillado, nada poco común "donde estoy" pregunto el rubio desconcertado, de un momento estaba en la guerra y luego PUM aquí estaba.

Shinigami iba a responder, como se que iba a responder si ocupa mascara pues fácil levanto su súper dedo hacia el cielo, antes de darle una respuesta el chico se abrumo con la cantidad de recuerdos que poseía, 800 años en una dimensión paralela dentro de una guadaña, una vida de maltrato físico y psicológico, incontables sacrificios y perdidas habrían enloquecido a cualquiera, salvo que Uzumaki Naruto no era un cualquiera

"ya lo recuerdo, de veras" expreso el ojimorado con una mirada perdida, asustando a todos, si recordó podría fácilmente enloquecer y matar a todos los presentes, y eso se tratara de un héroe o no, no lo permitirían, sorprendentemente el ojimorado se agacho y dijo "gracias por salvar mi mundo Shinigami-Sama" respondió el Namikaze sin titubear

"¿q-que dijiste gaki?" pregunto esperanzado Spirit, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo llamo, si el niño estaba agradecido se ahorrarían el lio de tener que pelear con un héroe traspasa universos (y posiblemente rompecorazones), sin embargo a Naruto le importaba otra cosa –Gaki, Gaki, Gaki, Gaki…- resonaba en su cabeza mientras tenía una cara poco descifrable, bueno hasta que le salió una vena de furia, bastante cómica

"NO ME DIGAS GAKI VIEJO" mirando fijamente a Spirit, sorprendiendo a todos por su arrebato de enojo, en serio un "héroe, salvador del mundo y niño de la profecía" se enoja por que le digan mocoso, lo más sorprendente fue que Spirit también se enojo

"NO ME DIGAS VIEJO GAKI" respondió desafiante el arma, juntando su frente con la del peli plateado y empezando una pelea infantil que le causo una gota anime a Stein, una risa nerviosa a Death y a Kami una vena marcada en la frente

De repente shinigami paro abruptamente su risa, asustando a todos, sin contar a quienes pelaban como niños, levanto su mano al frente, preparando algo " **SHINIGAMI CHOP** " grito a todo pulmón golpeando a ambos en la cabeza dejándolos tirado en el suelo, con humo saliendo de su cabeza, Kami y Stein rieron nerviosamente ante el comportamiento habitual de Shinigami-sama

"Bueno volviendo al tema" comento Naruto sobándose la cabeza "alguien sabe ¿Dónde están mis amigos?" pregunto Naruto inocentemente mandándoles una punzada al corazón a todos, Naruto reconoció las caras y nuevamente pregunto "¿Cuánto paso desde la guerra?" con semblante triste Shinigami hablo

"han pasado 800 años chico" respondió death mirando el suelo, sin fijarse en la expresión triste de Naruto que poseía en su cara, el sabia que probablemente nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos, pero no esperaba tener que vagar atormentándose con su pasado "en este mundo hubo una gran batalla, donde mucho hicieron sacrificios, cuando vi el deseo de proteger que tanto poseías, te traje, la idea original era traerte en la guadaña para que no murieras, pero nunca te logramos sacar, perdón" se disculpo hacia Naruto

En tanto el uzumaki no culpaba a nadie, el shinigami no tenía la culpa, solo quería proteger su mundo… su mundo… su mundo, por fin algo hizo Click en la cabeza del Namikaze "oh mierda estoy en otro mundo" pregunto algo alterado Naruto hacia todos los presentes

"Si" respondió comprensivamente kami, ahora Naruto estaba alterado, debía de volver con sus amigos, pero ellos ya murieron, debía de comer en ichiraku ramen, pero oji-san y áyame estaban muertos, debía de volverse Hokage, pero de que servía, ya no tenía a sus seres queridos, no iba a convertirse en un emo vengador, no, eso nunca, si volvía solo estaría viviendo en el pasado, tenía una nueva oportunidad en la vida, eso debía de aprovecharlo, pero y si la paz no se cumplió y si la maldición del odio siguió su curso, en ese caso volvería sin dudarlo

"no se preocupen no los culpo" respondió paralizando a todos "fue mi decisión sacrificarme por la paz de mi mundo, tenía claro que no los volvería a ver" respondió serenamente sentado en el piso, tranquilizando a los presentes "pero" expuso el uzumaki llamando la atención de todos "no sé si la maldición del odio sigue presente, si la paz se cumplió, quiero ver si mi sacrificio un fue en vano, si es necesario me quedare allá, pero si no volveré ES UNA PROMESA" grito Naruto parándose con un pulgar en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Antes de que pudieran debatir Naruto empezó a hacer sellos, algo que todos desconocían del rubio fue que él había aprendido el hiriashin, en una versión muy tosca, así que no la ocupo contra madara, así el rubio despareció en un destello plateado dejando a todos a punto de hablar "me pregunto si se dio cuenta de que era un niño de ocho" pregunto casualmente Spirit en un intento de aligerar el ambiente

"ni idea Senpai, ni idea" respondió Stein restándole importancia al tema antes de que todos lo meisters se fueran y solo quedaran Spirit y shinigami esperando al peli plateado, jugando cartas claro esta

 **Lugar desconocido**

Naruto se encontraba corriendo en este lugar, era blanco, literalmente no veía nada, era un lugar plano, llano y blanco, sin nada, ahora como carajo volvería al mundo ninja, o al mundo de shinigami, de repente una luz amarilla cubrió todo el lugar de ahí aparecieron varias figuras, entre ellas las que reconoció como los cinco kages, los novatos incluido Sai, los sensei de todos y siluetas desconocidas para él, una de un hombre de pelo blanco largo, un ojo en la frente con una gran túnica blanca, y un bastón en su mano, de piel algo morada

Otra de un joven de 30 años más o menos con el pelo negro y unas extrañas sombras bajo los ojos, con una cejas como decirlo… extrañas, llevaba el pelo largo y ocupaba unas trenzas en los lados de su cara, ojos negro que lo miraban impasible llevaba una túnica con los conocidos 6 magatamas, a su lado una mujer de su misma edad de pelo negro largo, si había una forma de describirla es: hermosa, era una mujer curvilínea, vestía con un kimono negro con bordes rojos, atravesado por un cinturón rojo con los mismos magatamas del joven, llevaba una especie de corona con un tomoe dentro, lo miraba con los mismos ojos negro que su acompañante (foto en mi perfil)

La otra pareja estaba conformada por un joven de 25-26 años con pelo café cubierto con una venda, al igual que el otro hombre llevaba trenzas a los lados de su rostro, vestía un kimono simple blanco con magatamas en el, este a diferencia del otro estaba con un rostro emocionado y ojos negros pequeños, al lado de una joven que se veía hermosa, llevaba el pelo largo y blanco atado con un pequeño listón, tenia ojos cafés y un pequeño "lunar" en la frente, al igual que todos llevaba el kimono con magatamas y unas sandalias negras regulares (foto en mi perfil)

También habían 2 figuras que reconoció al instante, por dios solo hay una pareja de un rubio de pelo desordenado y espandex azul y una mujer pelirroja, con vestido azul y un delantal encima, sin duda se encontró con sus padres: Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, pero como carajo estaban aquí, después de todo ellos estaban muertos… muertos… muertos "¡fantasmas!" grito el rubio apuntándolos con un dedo y corriendo como alma que lleva shinigami-sama, sacándole una gota a muchos y una vena marcada a Tsunade, Sakura y Kushina, oh mierda pobre Naruto

"¡CALLATE!" rugieron las tres féminas golpeando al pobre rubio que quedo tirado en el suelo con un fantasma saliendo de su boca

"Naruto" grito el yondaime preocupado por la salud de su hijo, que parecía mas muerto que vivo "¡mierda!, ¡Naruto no camines hacia la luz!, ¡a la luz no!, ¡escúchame hijo!" gritaba Minato sin dejar de sacudir a su hijo, sacándole una gota anime a todos "¡Ya lo mataron!" señalando a las tres mujeres que les salió una vena marcada por la suposición de el Namikaze

 **Un par de golpes a Minato después**

Naruto estaba despertando cuando empezó a recordar, se sentó y se tallo los ojos con pereza "joder el sueño más raro del mundo, primero voy a un mundo con un shinigami rarito, luego viajo de dimensión en dimensión, y luego me encuentro con los kages, mis amigos, mis padres y un viejo con cara de sabiondo" dicho esto observo analíticamente a todos los presentes, ampliando sus ojos con el resultado "¿c-como?" pregunto

Después de esa pregunta todos se miraron entre sí para hablar, han tenido 800 años para preparar este monologo, sin mas Minato comenzó "bueno hijo lo que pasa es que al momento en el que moriste, por llamarle así, las naciones valoraron tu sacrificio y hubo una gran época de paz que todavía perdura en las naciones elementales" explico a su atento hijo

"¿y como estuvieron sus vidas? ¿Y quienes son ustedes? Ya saben no es normal ver a un hombre con sombras en los ojos y cejas tan raras, joder ni Lee es tan extraño" pregunto señalando a los hombres y mujeres de raros colores, a lo que el rarito de las cejas solo bufo con el ceño fruncido y los otros solo rieron a sus payasadas

"veras Naruto" respondió Sasuke esta vez, captando la atención del plateado "como dijeron antes no solo hubo paz, también nos fijamos en injusticias con renegados para que no pase lo mismo que con Deidara" respondió sencillamente ante la mirada asombrada del rubio –el aficionado a la destrucción, ese- pensó el rubio, recordando al tipo que ataco al sanbi

"Deidara era un huérfano, que mi hija adopto" respondió el Tsuchikage con leve tristeza en su voz "fue como un nieto para mi, era el hermano que Kurotsuchi siempre quiso, pero el consejo shinobi lo considero un estorbo y me engañaron para desterrarlo, en ese momento enloqueció y se unió a Akatsuki" explico con resentimiento hacia los viejos, que por cierto se estaban pudriendo en el infierno, literalmente

"pero eso cambio el tema" respondió nuevamente Sasuke "el tema es que después de la guerra todos volvimos, Tsunade se retiro y le dio el título de Hokage a Kakashi-sensei-" iba a seguir pero el grito ahogado de Naruto lo callo

"¡dijiste sensei!" grito el rubio dejando a todos confundidos, bueno casi todos, excepto a los de konoha por saber las suposiciones del peliplateado

"si, eso dije dobe" respondió Sasuke aparentando estar tranquilo, pero por dentro había un chibi Sasuke golpeándose en la pared de su mente –Joder *Golpe*, porque *Golpe*todos *Golpe* reaccionan *Golpe* así- pensaba el Uchiha con una nube de depresión mental y procedió a golpearse mentalmente, sin mostrar su actitud a los demas

"NUNCA OCUPASTE HONORIFICOS" grito Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente

"tranquilízate, tu muerte afecto a todos, incluso a mí, desde entonces cambie bastante" respondió sencillamente "pero ese no es el tema, los cinco kages firmaron con ayuda de los señores feudales un tratado de paz, con todos los pueblos que te respetaron entre ellos la actual Namigakure no sato" termino de hablar dejando a nuestro protagonista un tanto orgulloso

"Así que Nami tuvo una aldea ninja eh" pregunto Naruto curioso del destino de la aldea de la ola

"y no creerás quien fue el líder de la aldea" continuo ahor sakura recibiendo una negativa de Naruto "Inari, tenían una voluntad tan fuerte como la de Konoha, en serio tenias tu propia estatua" respondió dejando al Namikaze aun mas sorprendido "pero volviendo al tema, la paz se retomo, cada uno de nosotros vivió felizmente su vida con su familia, yo me case con Sasuke-kun" tomando de la mano al Uchiha que se sonrojo, en serio se sonrojo, y yo creía que era gay

Sai tomo la palabra "después de volver a tener emociones, yo me case con Ino-chan" abrazando a la rubia ya mencionada, dejando a Naruto levemente sorprendido por su actitud tan natural

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata "después de tu muerte todos nos destrozamos, estuve muy triste Naruto-kun, solo Shino-kun me saco al pasar de los años nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo, con eso hecho volvimos a unir ambas ramas del clan Hyuuga y eliminamos la discriminación al clan Aburame" termino de explicar la ojiperla siendo apoyada por Shino, quien se mantuvo callado

"yo me case con Tamaki, la nieta de la bruja de los gatos, joder hubieras visto su cara cuando vio a akamaru, trato de matarnos" tomándose la cabeza con las manos a mucha risa de sus compañeros "pero fuimos felices juntos" dijo con una leve sonrisa, retomando la seriedad

"sin mencionar que su casa estaba llena de gatos, perros, y gatos, y perros, Joder hasta sus bebes ladraban" bromeo Choji recibiendo risas de todos "Yo me case con un miembro de mi clan, Kaori Akimichi, la única mujer que amare" respondió con determinación "sin mencionar que cocinaba delicioso" termino babeando en la sala el Akimichi (NOTA: en serio nunca me gusto eso de Choji y karui, así que mi fic mis reglas)

"MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD TE EXTRAÑARON NARUTO-KUN" dijo lee con lagrimas, perdón cascadas corriendo por sus ojos "TRASPASE MI JUVENTUD A MI JOVEN PUPILO SORA Y VIVI CON MI AMADA HARUKA-CHAN" respondió alzando su puño al cielo, todos lo miraron como si fuera un rarito, excepto Gai que decía algo asi como "estoy orgulloso de ti mi joven pupilo" todos los ignoraron

 **(La esposa de lee es Oc, no veo necesario describirla, pero diré que su carácter es mezcla entre Sakura, Tsunade y Hinata, o sea es enojona, mal carácter, pero tiene un fuerte carácter y un gran deseo por proteger a sus amigos, a parte logro tranquilizar a lee y dejarles las cejas normales a él y a Gai)**

"yo me case con una rubia pro…" paro abruptamente al sentir un frio instinto asesino del ¿cielo?, ok ignorare eso, pero creo que a Shika si le importo "quiero decir" paro al ver como el instinto aumentaba y ahora Gaara también se sumaba "mecaseconmiamadaynadaproblemáticatemari-chan" respondió rápidamente el Nara para risas de muchos, sin más el instinto se fue como si nada hubiera pasado

"y yo con tenten" respondió sencillamente Neji abrazando a la China (otra nota: neji no murió, porque… si) "y en cuanto quienes son ellos, mejor se presentan solos" respondió enigmáticamente

El Azabche mayor avanzo un paso y hablo con una mirada inexpresiva "Yo soy Otsutsuki Indra, antecesor Uchiha, heredero del Rinnegan y legitimo herede-" iba a seguir pero fue tomado de la oreja por el sabio

"ya te dije que el pasado es el pasado, así que cállate y preséntate bien" le reprendió a Indra, que solo bufo molesto indiferentemente "o tal vez deba de llamar a tu madre" amenazo con una mirada inocente, viendo a Indra sudar frio y a los demas con una gota estilo anime, excepto el de pelo castaño que también estaba mucho más nervioso

"quiero decir yo soy Indra otsutsuki, el antecesor de Madara" respondió un tanto arrogante, luego su semblante cambio a uno triste "hasta que el desgraciado de Kuroi Zetsu me controlo, y utilizo para sus planes, luego conocí a mi esposa…" paro para que su mujer hablara

"Mitsuki Otsutsuki" respondió sencillamente con la mirada seria "una de las sobrevivientes del clan Otsutsuki" respondió igual de seria, recibiendo un abrazo de su esposo

"amargados" murmuro por lo bajo el pelo castaño desconocido, de repente hizo una pose "COOL" y hablo "yo soy EL HIJO MENOR DE RIKUDO, EL UNICO EH INPARABLE ASHURA-SAMA" apoyando su pie en una ¿roca? Y en una ¿playa? Luego dicen que el onmyoton no sirve de nada

Todos observaron la singular escena a su manera Sakura, Tsunade y Kushina preparaban su puños, la peliblanca reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca, los demas tenían una gota por su actitud, claro excepto Naruto que murmuro un "genial", y bueno lee y Gai que celebraron su "fabulosa" presentación, sin duda tanto tiempo con Jiraiya los cambio a todos

La peliblanca tomo la palabra cuando paro de reír "vamos querido, creo que los deslumbraste demasiado" ovacionaba a orgullo de ashura y mayor gota en la nuca de casi todos "en cuanto a mi soy Mika Uzumaki, ahora conocida como Otsutsuki Mika" termino la conocida como Mika, dejando a Naruto sorprendidos

"y yo soy el rikudo sennin" comento con sarcasmo Naruto, conociendo que el clan otsutsuki se extinguió hace ya mucho tiempo, de hecho mucho antes de las guerras de clan, n a de las pocas cosas que aprendió en la escuela

"no de hecho ese soy yo joven Naruto, aunque me llamo Hagoromo Otsutsuki" explico el sabio de los seis caminos dejando helado a Naruto, que empezaba a creer en todo "pero ese no es el tema, aunque creo mi hijo debe decirte algo" dijo cediéndole la palabra al ya mencionado

"ahhhh, aparte también soy tu anterior pre-encarnación, y tu antecesor" termino serio Ashura "bueno hasta que **eso** paso" explica ashura con el ceño fruncido y dejando confundidos a todos

"¿Qué es **eso**?" pregunto el Uzumaki con una pizca de curiosidad en sus palabras

"Naruto debes de entender algo, tu destino nunca fue que te sacrificaras" explico el sabio de los seis caminos recibiendo un asentimiento de mala gana de Naruto "pero como tu dijiste cada uno forja su propio destino y por un pequeño error terminaste en otro mundo, para bien o para mal" explico Hagoromo

"TE LO DIJE NEJI, JAJAJA" grito Naruto repitiendo la escena de asura "porque ¿para bien o para mal?" pregunto el retomando la seriedad –hace como si nada hubiera pasado- pensaron todos con una gota en la nuca, pero el rubio aludido no le importo

"lamentablemente tu destino cambio cuando hiciste mal las posiciones de manos eh invocaste a un shinigami de otro universo por un agujero de gusano" explico, mientras Naruto tenía los ojos desorbitados y números flotando en su cabeza "dicho de otra manera te equivocaste y trajiste otro shinigami" al ver que Naruto no entendía ni carajo se sobo las sienes con fastidio y de una mística manera apunto una pizarra y dijo "Naruto + falla=otra dimensión" explico de la manera más simple que pudo haciendo que Naruto entendiera de una vez

"pero ese no es el tema, Naruto el destino dictaba que la paz era imposible, que tú te quedarías en konoha, te convertirías en kage, te casarías y tendrías hijos, pero cuando murieras la paz se destruiría y habría otra guerra" explico Ashura algo enojado, pero luego relajo su semblante "pero tú lo lograste, lograste lo que ni mi abuela, ni mi padre, ni siquiera yo o mi hermano logramos, Tu sacrificio trajo la verdadera paz" explico a un atento Naruto

Ahora Indra tomo la palabra "pero al ser nuevo en la dimensión soul, por así decirle, yo y mi hermano nos vimos obligados a reencarnar en ti al mismo tiempo, Felicidades eres nuestra reencarnación y tienes todos los poderes de los seis caminos" respondió orgulloso y con una ligera sonrisa dejando a Naruto alegre, sorprendido y muchas más emociones

"como esta eso de que soy la reencarnación de ambos" pregunto el rubio algo tímido, para ver si escucho bien

"pues veras yo y mi hermano reencarnamos muchas veces para probar que nuestro método para llegar a la paz era el correcto" respondió Indra con el ceño fruncido "una de nuestras reencarnaciones mas notables fue en Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama" paro un segundo para ver la sorpresa en todos, menos su familia más cercana "y otra fue Sasuke Uchiha y…" pausa dramática "tu uzumaki Naruto" señalo al prota que se encontraba más que desconcertado

Ahora ashura continuo la explicación "pero ahora hay paz, pero es frustrante el pensar que nuestro único legado fue una larga batalla, y muchas muertes, así que decidimos encarnar en tus descendientes y darles el poder de crear su propio futuro, claro si no te molesta" pregunto ashura al no recibir una negativa si no un asentamiento del Namikaze continuo "por eso es que volviste a los ocho años y tienes el rinnegan"

"¡QUE AHORA TENGO OCHO!" grito Naruto corriendo en círculos, hasta tomar un espejo, de quien sabe dónde y mirarse en el "ME CAMBIO EL PELO" grito Naruto, haciendo que todos lo miraran incrédulos, solo Naruto podía ser tan idiota "HASTA RINNEGAN TENGO" grito nuevamente "Y NO ME LO DIJERON" grito acusándolos

"CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA" grito sakura enojada golpeando a Naruto "en serio solo tú puedes ser tan tonto" dijo sobándose la frente "cuando nos dijeron sobre el otro mundo y que moriste y renaciste por 800 años esperábamos que fueras más listo" respondió recibiendo un HEY del plateado

"pero que le paso a mi pelo, entiendo que tenga ocho para acostumbrarme a ser su reencarnación y eso, pero aparte siento mis reservas infinitamente más grande, y eso es mucho para un uzumaki" pregunto el rubio a todos, pero esto era raro, muy raro Naruto… Naruto… Naruto pregunto algo inteligente

"AHHHHH" grito Kiba a todo pulmón "¿Q-Quien eres y que le hiciste a Naruto?" pregunto temeroso apuntándolo con el dedo "Naruto nunca preguntaría algo inteligente" respondió sin dudar dejando Naruto con una gota en la nuca

"ignorare eso" dijo el rikudo sennin "lo que pasa es que con todo el cambio tus células uzumaki salieron a flote, por eso el color rojo, y el pelo plateado era típico de mi clan, por si no recuerdas los Bijuu están sellados en ti"

"¿Qué paso con ellos?" pregunto el rubio por la seguridad de las bestias con cola, haciendo que Hagoromo se sintiera muy a gusto por la preocupación demostrada hacia sus hijos

"están durmiendo" respondió dejando incrédulos "literalmente se aburrieron y se echaron una siesta" contesto encogiéndose de hombros

"¿Por cierto que paso con madara y Nagato, oh y también óbito?" pregunto el rubio sabiendo que ellos hicieron cosas malas en la vida, pero luego se reivindicaron

"bueno Nagato estuvo como 100 años en el Makai, pero luego volvió al cielo, por así decirle, madara es otro tema, pero cuando se comprobó su inocencia solo estuvo 300 años en el infierno con óbito, pero ahora están bien" respondió ahora Indra, pero empezaron a ver como Naruto se volvía intangible "parece que se te acaba el tiempo" dijo este

"así que ya no los volveré a ver" dijo Naruto con semblante triste

"sochi" dijo kushina amablemente llamándole la atención, todos esperaban ver unas palabras cursis que animaran al rubio, pero ella simplemente lo golpeo a puño alzado "IDIOTA, siempre estaremos contigo" le refunfuño con un puño en alto "¿entendido?" le amenazo ella recibiendo un rápido asentimiento de Naruto

"Bueno entonces adiós" dijo Naruto, pero antes de irse "Sasuke" dijo llamando al pelinegro "MORISTE VIRGEEEEEEEEEEEEN" DIJO ASI ya que desapareció en un portal parecido al kamui de óbito, avergonzando al pelinegro a niveles atómicos, todos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron al reino de kami

 **Mundo soul**

E rubio apareció de la nada interrumpiendo el juego de shinigami y Spirit, ambos se sorprendieron por decir menos, pero ciertamente parecían interesados en la respuesta del rubio "y bien ¿Qué paso?" se animo a preguntar Death

"larga historia, pero me quedare, mi mundo ya no me necesita" dijo sonriendo "así que será como un nuevo comienzo"

"bueno, un placer tenerte en nuestras filas…" paro dando a entender que no conocían su nombre

"bueno mi nombre es uzumaki Naruto, pero quisiera empezar de nuevo" dijo con una mano en la barbilla, luego se paro y elevo las manos al cielo "un nombre épico, que haga temblar los cielos, que hago que los mas rudos se orinen, que haga que las mujeres me deseen" dijo a los cielo "espera, ¿mujeres?" se dio cuenta el muy imbécil "TE MALDIGO ERO-SENNIN" Grito al cielo

Los dos acompañantes tosieron fingidamente, algo incómodos por la situación "quiero decir, esto no se, algo pasivo y un poco esperanzador, ¡No se qué hacer!" grito a los cielos

"no sé, kazuo (hombre de paz) te serviría, pero esperanza es nozomi" dijo shinigami algo pensador, aumentando el problema

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo Spirit llamando la atención "Kazuo (hombre de paz) + ki de nozomi= Kazuki (paz y esperanza)" dijo y todos lo miraron como si fuera un genio "lo sé, lo sé, soy fantástico"

"bueno a mi me gusto, está decidido desde ahora soy Kazuki Uzumaki, y las mujeres me llamaran KAZUKI-sama" dijo imaginándose rodeado de mujeres desnudas, sacudiendo esos pensamiento y maldiciendo a Jiraiya, quien estaba más que orgulloso, volviendo a la realidad se dio cuenta de que shinigami reía un poco idiota y Spirit…

…

…

Parecía algo orgulloso

"YO TE ILUMINARE POR EL SENDERO DE LA PERVERSION, JOVEN PADAWAN" grito Spirit sacando una gota en la nuca a Kazuki y shinigami, estaba preparando un shinigami chop

"ara-ara solo tengo un pequeño, minúsculo problemita" dijo Kazuki "no sé ni donde estoy parado" dijo dando a conocer su situación

El resto del día pasaron hablando sobre asura y el funcionamiento de shibusen, el trabajo y unión entre Meister y Arma, las características de un arma, un poco de la vida personal, después del mucho trabajo que le tomo a Naruto digerir toda la información, el les conto la leyenda, ahora verdad de su mundo y del sabio de los seis caminos, como el shinju cuido del mundo y bueno eso que todos sabemos sobre su vida, al terminar su relato cada uno tenia emociones encontradas, asombro por la vida de cada uno, furia por el trato de Naruto, y un gran y profundo respeto

Al final tanto Spirit como shinigami se ofrecieron a entrenar al ahora peli plateado en lo básico de su nuevo mundo, nótese básico es prepararlo y entrenarlo a niveles sobre humanos, al peli plateado le quedaba mucho trabajo y se preparaba para cuidar a su hogar y próxima familia, que esperaba poder formar con alguna mujer

…

…

Más aun cuando supiera que la poligamia es legal

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y si me decidí será un hermoso y maravilloso harem, pero antes deben saber que pueden darme algunas recomendaciones, solo que no me den personajes de soul eater NOT, ya que no la he visto, y sinceramente no quiero verla**

 **Por cierto no sé si habrá Fem Bijuu o algunos Fem, aunque no estaría mal**

 **Gracias por los reviews y me despido**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡AVISO!**

 **Buenas tardes señores y señoras les he traído malas noticias y para evitarme la flojera de escribir dos notas distintas, una por fic, lo escribiré todo aquí:**

 **1.-mi fic Naruto con Soul Eater queda en hiatus indefinido, por dos simples razones: me he visto el anime y su final y me han dado ganas de matar al que adapto, en serio, el personaje de Soul es de mis favoritos y literalmente sentí que lo corrían al lado, me han dicho que el manga es mejor y planeo leer el manga, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer antes; la otra razón la explicare mas adelante**

 **2.-mi fic "Naruto: Fukkatsu" ser rescrito por razones imples: estuve muy triste por que nadie mas me dio su apoyo (salvo , zafir09 y pirata eli-sama, cosa que agradezco mucho) asi que cuando hace unos días eli-sama comento estuve feliz y planee los capitulo pero al escribirlo me di cuenta de algo...**

 **¿Cual es la motivación de naruto?**

 **En fukkatsu naruto muere y pareciese que estaba feliz con eso, no deseaba venganza y no veía por que luchaba, hay quien dirá que es para vivir con la hermana de sasuke pero lo reviven y que? naruto se volvió plano y mediocre, lamentablemente el mundo de naruto en mi historia era igual**

 **Mientras que en Kazuki atarashi... naruto era mas profundo (segun yo) que en mi otro fic, era mas pervertido, un poco exagerado y preocupado por sus amigos, no me molesto, si no que el mismo ya no tenia para que luchar en concreto, cada protagonista tiene un objetivo general y uno concreto: Natsu proteger a Fairy tail, encontrar a Igneel; Naruto: alcanzar la paz y vencer a madara... se entiende pero mientras Kazuki (naruto) lucharía por su hogar, no encuentro un objetivo concreto**

 **En fin lamento si los decepcione pero mi decisión esta tomada**


End file.
